Something to Talk About
by Hermione143Harry
Summary: A cute songfic...H/Hr...Review and I'll love you forever! Flames welcome! :-) H/Hr lovers -- a must read


Title: Something to Talk About Rating: PG Ships: H/Hr Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
A/N: I thought this song was perfect for H/Hr. Please review, and remember- I'm looking for a beta reader! Thanks a bunch!  
  
  
  
Hermione and Harry had been best friends since they were eleven, but in their sixth year, everything changed. For the better. Everyone except them seemed to know that they should be together; were meant to be together. They just didn't seem to get it. Of course, secretly, they each had crushes on each other, but that wasn't enough. Everyone knew they belonged together.  
  
Watching the two study together for transfiguration, Ron turned to his girlfriend Lavender and grinned. "What do you say we set them up?" She grinned. "Great minds think alike..." And so their plan began.  
  
People are talkin' Talkin' bout people I hear them whisper, you won't believe it They think we're just lovers kept under covers I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
  
We laugh just a little too loud We stand just a little too close We stare just a little too long Maybe their seeing something we don't, darlin'  
  
Hermione was reading to Harry. "OK, and after that you have to-Harry? Harry.........?" she grinned. She'd caught him daydreaming again. About what, she didn't know-hopefully, she thought laughing, it was her...  
  
Harry was staring off into space. He couldn't concentrate on studying with Hermione sitting right in front of him. He had had a crush on her since fourth year, but never got the courage to tell her. He had asked Cho to the dance hoping to make Hermione jealous, but it didn't seem to work. He wondered if Hermione would ever think of him as more than a friend...  
  
"Harry? .......Harry?" Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face. He laughed. "Sorry Herm."  
  
"That's the fifth time you've dozed off today? What's up with you Harry? Ooh, Is it a girl?"  
  
'Oh, Hermione...if you only knew...' Harry thought.  
  
Let's give them something to talk about Let's give them something to talk about Let's give them something to talk about How about love?  
  
Later that night, Harry was still sitting in front of the fire. He gazed over at Hermione, who looked like she had fallen asleep in the armchair. He stared at her, looking at her shiny brown curls, imagining her intense hazel eyes...he sighed. She would never like him as more than a friend.  
  
Unknown to Harry, Hermione was indeed still awake. She was watching Harry through her eyelashes. He appeared to be staring at her, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. No, she was pretty sure he was watching her, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She grinned to herself. It was too good to be true-Harry Potter, the guy she had been in love with for years, and best friends with for more, liked her too.  
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed You'd act so nervous, Could you be falling for me? It took a rumor to make me wonder Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
  
Thinking 'bout you every day Dreaming 'bout you every night Hoping that you feel the same way Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'  
  
Let's give them something to talk about Let's give them something to talk about Let's give them something to talk about How about love, love, love?  
  
Let's give them something to talk about A little mystery to figure out Let's give them something to talk about How about love, love, love?  
  
Ron and Lavender grinned as they peeked around the common room doorway a few weeks later. Hogwarts' newest couple was curled up in an armchair in front of the fire, sleeping peacefully after a long day of N.E.W.Ts (A/N...I think they take newts in 6th yr., but I don't know, so deal with it, lol...:-)). Harry's arm was wrapped around Hermione's waist and her head was resting on his chest. Lavender sneaked over in front of them and snapped a quick picture. She grinned at the couple, and she and Ron disappeared up the staircase. 


End file.
